


SkepHalo Age Regression: Bad Slips During a Manhunt

by i_am_abbyy



Series: SkepHalo Age Regression [1]
Category: BBH and Skeppy Fluff, Bbh - Fandom, SkepHalo Fluff - Fandom, Skeppy
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Baby BBH, CG Skeppy, Comfort, Crib, Fluff and Angst, Little BBH, Little Space, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sleepy Cuddles, bottle feeding, mcyt - Freeform, protective skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: "All your stories are so adorable! So, could I maybe request something with little bad? Where they're doing a manhunt and he messes something up and Sapnap and George both start yelling at him and Dream’s laughing at him and he regresses on accident and starts crying, so Skeppy takes care of him and gets protective since the other three made him upset until they make up and he becomes happy? Thank you :D"This was a request from a guest! I hope you enjoy reading this :)If you want to request anything feel free to comment or add me on Discord at abbyy#5554 :)
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Series: SkepHalo Age Regression [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206986
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	SkepHalo Age Regression: Bad Slips During a Manhunt

**Author's Note:**

> CG: Skeppy  
> Little: BBH (1)

“Bad! Hurry up dude oh my God” Sapnap yelled down the mic, he was getting frustrated because Bad was behind getting resources and slowing them down, “I’m sorry, please slow down I’m coming” He replied in a defeated voice, “You said that 5 minutes ago, George come on let’s go. Bad get some iron and food for us whilst we go find Dream”

Bad knew they didn’t mean anything mean by it, he knew he was a little slower than them but with them constantly nagging, it didn’t help him.

*10 minutes later*

Bad had finally caught up to the others who were now building the nether portal, “Oh hey guys! I’ve got food” He dropped the food on the floor and crafted them some armour, “Thanks Bad” George thanked him as did Sapnap and that’s when they entered the Nether awaiting for Dream’s arrival. 

The achievement showed in chat, “WHAT!?” They heard Dream yell through the mic making bad jump, he hated shouting especially when it was unpredicted, he began to walk through the terrain of the Nether right next to a lava pool. 

They were all dangerously close to the edge and then a ghast fired at Bad, “Bad move!” Sapnap yelled but it was too late, Bad was hit and fell into the lava below taking all of their resources with him. “BAD YOU IDIOT!” George yelled. Sapnap soon shouting after, “I swear to God Bad you always make us lose stuff”

Dream was wheezing, “HA I’M WINNING NOW LOSERS!” His yell was enough to make Bad slip into his head space, he didn’t plan for this to happen and had no preparation. A tear fell from Bad’s eye onto his cheek, that single one triggering another and another to fall until a flood had been created soaking his cheeks and shirt. 

He expressed a loud weep and muted his mic before he slipped any younger, Skeppy was next door planning video ideas when he heard the cries and rushed out of his room darting to Bad’s room. He opened the door to find Bad slumped over in his chair sobbing onto the desk desperately hugging himself for some form of relief, his thumb was in his mouth to soothe himself and his glasses were halfway off his face. 

Skeppy rushed over to the boy, “Hey angel, what’s wrong?” He knew he was recording and made sure to double check his mic was muted before doing anything else; it was. He lifted Bad off the chair and sat in his place holding him towards him on his lap. Bad didn’t respond, he instead just leaned into Skeppy holding him and gripped onto his shirt for a form of relief and comfort. 

“Oh, you’re recording aren’t you, did they say something to make you feel sad bub?” Bad nodded his head in an instant, “I’m sorry darling, come on let’s get you cosy all loved up”

He stood up walking into Bad’s playroom they had specifically for when he was regressed, there was a crib in there along with a huge box of toys, stuffies and building blocks and a rocking chair. He also had a music box in there, a shelf of bottles, sippy cups and pacifiers, along with a dresser full of onesies, hoodies that smelled of Skeppy and an array of blankets. It was every little’s dream. 

“He popped Bad on the rocking chair whilst he fetched out some comfier clothes, “Angel, can you tell Daddy if you want a hoodie and bottoms or a onesie please?” He held them out in front of the boy who pointed to the hoodie and lounge bottoms. 

“Sweetheart, are you feeling especially small today, because you’re not speaking to me, are you?” Bad slowly nodded holding up a finger to him, “Aww baby, you’re so teeny!” He laughed softly as he dressed the little making him comfy. He retrieved a bottle and pacifier from the shelf along with a white dog stuffie from the toy box, a blanket from the draw and placed the 2 items in the crib. 

He dimmed the lights slightly and turned on the music box which played a lullaby in the background, he then picked Bad up and lay him in the crib covering him with the green fluffy blanket, “I’m going to go get you some milk ok sweet?” Bad smiled softly as Skeppy popped the pacifier into his mouth. He stared down in awe at his sweet boy, so innocent and adorable; his green eyes staring up at him whilst he cuddled the dog stuffie and suckled on his paci. 

Skeppy walked into the kitchen and fixed a warm bottle for Bad, when he got a text from George.

George- Is Bad ok? We didn’t mean to shout at him like that, we’re sorry. 

That’s when he remembered the video. He left the bottle to cool a little on the side and returned to Bad’s office where his computer was still open, voices were erupting from the mic calling for Bad.

Skeppy sat down putting on the headset and unmuted the mic, “Oh Bad you’re back!” Dream called through, “No it’s Skeppy, he slipped when you were yelling at him and he’s really small right now and stressed” He sighed in an annoyed tone, “He won’t be able to finish filming with you for now because from my judgement he’ll be like this until tomorrow” He didn’t give the trio time to answer, he turned off Bad’s PC and walked back to the playroom grabbing the warm bottle along the way. 

He found the little laying on his back babbling to himself, “Hey bubba! Daddy’s back with your milk, let’s get you up here then” He placed the bottle down on the dresser and picked Bad up out of the crib settling him in his lap on the rocking chair, he supported his neck as he fed him his bottle. 

His eyelids began to slowly close as he finished his bottle, “I love you so much baby boy, let’s go get some night nights and cuddle” He stood up and walked slowly through to his bedroom turning the lamp on as he entered placing Bad into the sea of blankets, he got in beside him and pulled him in close.

The boy nestled his head into the crook of Skeppy’s neck allowing his eyes to drop further and further.

Skeppy stroked his hair gently whilst drawing mindless little patterns all over his back with his fingers. “You’re so precious angel, I love you bubby” He whispered calmly into Bad’s ear planting a kiss on his head after saying that, he didn’t allow anyone to hurt his boy and he had always made that promise to Bad, even when he was big. 

The pair slowly drifted off together in each other’s embrace, happy and loved.


End file.
